This invention relates generally to turbine technology and, more specifically, to the manner in which a partially assembled, lower half-casing of a gas turbine can be shipped to an ultimate site of operation.
After testing of a fully assembled turbine engine has been completed on a test stand at the manufacturer's site, the turbine unit must be shipped to its ultimate installation site. There are, however, a number of problems associated with transporting a fully assembled gas turbine engine. For example, many potential power plant sites at remote locations are not easily accessible in that transport lanes (railroads or roads) cannot support the weight/height of a substantially fully-assembled gas turbine. In such cases, the alternative may be disassembly of the turbine and multiple shipments of partial assemblies. Such partially disassembled units weigh considerably less than a fully-assembled turbine and can be shipped over roads or rails with lower weight limits.
Partially disassembled units, however, also pose shipping problems. For example, if the upper turbine half-casing and rotor are removed, it may well be possible to ship the lower half-casing with various components remaining therein, but if not properly supported, the lower half-casing may deflect excessively and violate stress limits imposed by design practices. As a result, even if no permanent damage has been sustained, realignment, resetting of all clearances and increased testing may be required before the turbine can enter service.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a mechanism by which a partially assembled lower-half casing of a gas turbine can be shipped to its installation site, with required support and alignment safeguards.